No Kind Master
by Star in Ruin
Summary: Time and fate...cruel masters, but among those that cannot be avoided or changed. George in the moments of Fred's death.


_Author's Note: Well, here it is -- my first Harry Potter fic. I stayed up until two in the morning to finish reading the 7th book after it's releade, and I was very upset about the lack of reaction to my second favorite chracter's death (George being the first). So, this is my tribute to him. Many thanks to Nautika, who was kind enough to beta this for me._

_Disclaimer: (sigh) Not mine._

* * *

_**No Kind Master**_

I turned sharply to avoid a curse flying my way. With a flick of my wand I returned the favor, timing it so the spell hit the Death Eater as he prepared to conjure another. It hit him square in the chest and he fell limply to the ground.

There was a lapse in battle for a moment and I caught sight of Lee, who was headed my way.

"Where's Fred?" he called.

Though I had been focused on the battle until this point, I had known the precise moment Fred left the room. I turned within myself for a split second and searched for the familiar presence I knew to be his. I found it to be strong and pulsing with life, and I knew he could not be far.

"He's by the Room of Requirements." I answered. "From what I can tell, he's fine." I continued, anticipating Lee's next question.

We had no more time to talk as another wave of Death Eaters hit us, sudden although not unexpected. I brought up my wand in time to block what would have been a fatal curse and aimed a spell at my opponent.

We fought for a while, though I don't know exactly how long. Eventually, only a few of the Order were left in the corridor, some standing, some laying in a pool of blood, and some deathly still.

That's when I felt it. The ever present pulse of life in the back of my mind faltered. It left me shaken, for I knew then that Fred was on the brink of death. But it was still there, and he was alive. For now. Yet it grew weaker, and I froze in shock. My mind screamed at me to do something, anything, but I couldn't. My heart pounded against my ribs and I thought it could surely be heard across the room.

"George?" I vaguely heard Lee call out. "George, what's wrong? George!"

Someone was shaking me, calling my name, but I hardly noticed. It was gone. The pulse had died. I stretched my mind to its limits, but I found nothing; just a great, gaping hole where it used to be.

"George?" called the voice again. I blinked and turned toward it, realizing it to be Alicia. Lee stood by her.

"No," I breathed. "It can't be...It's a lie..."

"Lee," said Alicia with some trepidation. She glanced over her shoulder, sweeping the hall for anyone who could pose a threat, before returning her attention to the boys. "He wasn't hit, was he?" Lee shook his head in response.

"No," I murmured again. "No! He's okay...He has to be!"

I shook off Alicia's grip and bolted towards the Great Hall. I heard footsteps of pursuit behind me, but I didn't heed them. They didn't matter. I had to find Fred. That was all that mattered. Once I knew that this was just a cruel joke, knew that he was okay...

I skidded to a stop in the doorway of the Hall and scanned the crowd for the familiar group of red-heads. Spotting them, I felt the adrenaline in my veins fade, and I could hardly bring myself to move. Slowly, I made my way over. Much to my own horror, I found them gathered around a body. A pale, lifeless body.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening!_ I stared in shock at the eyes that gazed blankly up at me. To see the eyes that usually held a deep understanding, and a sparkle of mischief, so _empty_ struck me to the core. I fell to my knees by Fred's head and just stared. I suddenly found myself devoid of emotion. There was no grief, no pain. No anger, no guilt. Nothing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, not truly seeing who was there.

"George?"

I blinked. George...That was me...That was _my_ name. I blinked again and my vision cleared. I found myself looking into the eyes of none other than Percy. He met my gaze for a moment before stepping back in horror. For what he saw in _my_ eyes shook him to the core...

They were empty.

They were dead.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed...You want to click the review button now and tell me what you thought?_ ;-)


End file.
